


A good movie kiss

by Softtyrell



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Actor AU, Eddie is a lil bitch, Gay Panic, I mean, I mean am I gay, I was gonna make Eddie's death scene like a big plot point but uhhhhhhh, I'm bi and lazy, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, This Is STUPID, andy samberg - Freeform, but same when I see any girl, im nb, its for this person on twitter, lowkey I kinda gave up, whatever, yes you read right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: Actor's au that's it. Eddie and Richie being dumb.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A good movie kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is for phil on twitter, bro im so sorry it's lat e & and it's bad. Like I know pick a struggle. Also yeah there are obvious changes and references to other things.

When Richie got the call that he was going to reunite with his childhood best friends it was a spark of memories that went off in his head. The lame 12-year-olds he promised that they would keep in touch even after the film. That was a lie. He hadn’t spoken to the losers in 20 years. Now his agent was calling him; saying that they wanted to squeal for his first film he debuts on the big screen. Richie, to say the least, was elated, the vision of a small angry 12-year old that was screaming at him for messing up a scene or how he was a “real trashmouth” crossed his mind. He couldn’t help but think about how well the group has done since the release of the first film. Of course, he knew what the others have been up to. They were all plastered on streets or ads promoting their newest film. Ben and Beverly were Hollywood’s _IT_ couple. Stating how they fell in love after filming _When in Italy._ A cheesy rom-com about this woman taking coins from a fountain and finding love. Mike was had finished filming _The Monumental Seven._ Bill was recently in a blockbuster _Invade Against us_ and so on and so on. 

All in all, he was the least “famous” out of the bunch. After the first film, he continued his life as a normal kid would. Richie would get the call saying there was an audition for the role of comic relief in any kid buddy film but honestly he was tired. He only took the roles if they paid enough for his folks wouldn’t have to worry about the bills. So a cheesy Disney movie here and there didn’t hurt. After that, he cut acting off serious acting when he entered high school. Richie may have had severe ADHD but that didn’t stop him from excelling at school. He got a scholarship for UCLA and packed his things and went. He did miss acting from time to time so he, of course, joined theater just to have fun. He had actually found love for cinematography, sure acting had a special place in his heart but Richie felt a strong passion for setting the lights just to get the mood right and all the hours of it would all pay off at the final cut. After graduating he pulled some strings to get a job shadowing Roger Deakins and after 2 years or so he finally was allowed to pull his own weight. A recommendation here and there he was able to get his first job at the good old production company B25. They had a bunch of crazy concepts. He currently wrapped up the newest film _Sunlight._ It was honestly a powerful film he knew that would be a big impact it was so special to him. He was proud of his work, he really was but he was nervous to reunite once again after 2 decades of radio silence between his makeshift family they had formed so many years ago. Richie was somewhat worried about his acting skills, hell he was rusty. The last time he was on stage was in the late 90s. Richie doesn’t know how he is supposed to be like ‘hey remember me I worked with you in that first film and I haven’t done anything in the spotlight since. Sorry if my acting is terrible now all I do is hide behind a camera and lights.’

After hours of pacing around his apartment, contemplating if he should actually take the job back he got a text from an unknown number: **_Hey dumbass, Ik it’s been 20 years but I still know you. Sorry for never reaching out till now but I always checked up on what the others were doing. I’m proud of you and all you have done but it’s time to get back on the horse. All of the other losers have agreed and we are waiting for you. Los/ve Stan._ **Richie quit his pacing and plopped down on his couch. He reached for the bottle of whiskey that was oh so conveniently place of his coffee table. After downing a cup or two, he had now the courage to respond to his old friend. His vision slightly blurred due to the mixture of not having his contacts in and the alcohol in his blood he replied with a simple: Oh Stanley myy stabley i promise ill come bafk omly for you and maybe that golbin eddie speggthei much love see in canada soon- rinhir. Richie waltzed back into his room stripped himself of his clothes and hid under his covers after sending a simple text of “yeh sure” to his manger. He drifted to sleep with a small smile painted on his face. 

The next two days were a giant blur to Richie. First, he had to deal with waking up to his agent yelling at him to wake up at 6 am to get ready to fly out to Vancouver. Then immediately after stepping off the plane, he was rushed to lunch with his old friend and director Alex Maldonado. They had reminisced over the wild bunch of 12-year-olds that had made the horror film an instant classic. Alex had informed him that there would be informal chemistry read tomorrow the director had said it was basically another lunch but just for the cast to catch up with each other and get back in the grove of that fateful summer set that took place so many years ago. Following that pleasant lunch, Richie had made his way to his rented house. He started unpacking some clothes and his small trinkets from home he always carries around whenever he travels for work. That included: a cut of cloth from his childhood blanket, his dad’s watch, his favorite _420_ mug (yes he had multiple), a deck of cards, a copy of _The Little Prince_ , his camera, and last but not least a 20 year old bracelet he was gifted by his one and only Eddie. He remembers how the smaller boy was clutching it in his fits with tears threatening to spill from his eyes as it was their last day on set. It was a silver band with a small opal stone dead in the middle. Eddie had shoved it in his hands, quickly hugged him and whispered ‘To remember me by.’ and before the taller boy was able to respond, the shorter of the two ran away. Richie had never parted from the bracelet, even when his wrist got too big for it, he kept it in a small pouch and carried it with him everywhere. 

**** He passed out from the pure exhaustion of being alive at that point. He had nothing to do but sleep. He complained aloud to himself how it’s too hard to move. He made his way to the bathroom and stripped out of his pants and shirt. He contemplated in the shower if he should just order food and look over the script or just sleep before he was allowed to make a decision the doorbell rang throughout the house. Richie grumbled as he made his way to the door. What could his agent want at 9 pm? The curly-haired man swung out the door ready to be annoying but instead of facing his agent he was faced with the soft brown eyes of an older version of the man he loves.

“Eds?” Richie couldn’t trust himself to be completely sure. Some part of him knew this could have been wishful thinking. 

“I um, I got your address from Alex. I ju- I just really wanted to see you. I couldn’t wait until tomorrow. I’m sorry I can go.” 

“No!- I no it’s completely fine, even welcomed Jesus Eds.” Richie reached forwards and forced Eddie into a hug. “It’s welcomed definitely, god dude please come in.” 

“I missed you so much you have no idea, Jesus.” Eddie was most definitely blushing but because the two were still hugging neither could see the love on each other’s face. After five minutes of rocking back and forth in the bone-crushing hug, like somehow the hug would make up for the 20-year silence between the two they reluctantly let each other go. They had made their way to the living room which was somewhat barren because it was a renter home. They started talking about their lives and what they have become. Richie learned that Eddie was also cast in a new rom-com with James Marsden as one of the main love interests along with Billie Piper as the other. In turn, Eddie learned about _Sunlight_ how much it meant to Richie. They both congratulated each other on their lives. There was a lull in the conversation and at the point, Eddie was slightly shivering. Richie immediately jumped up and went to the fireplace messing around with the gas and getting the logs in place and after a couple of minutes of struggling to light a match; the fire was set ablaze. 

“Hey, are you hungry you want to eat something, I can order it you know.” 

“Yeah actually, can we get some pizza or something?” Eddie looked like a painting in Richie’s eyes. The light of the fire illuminated half of his face. His soft brown hair was amber in the fire’s light. He looked so content and worried free. Richie’s cinematographer mind was going off. 

“Don’t move please just stay here for a second, please.” Richie ran to his bedroom and grabbed the camera. He desperately tried not to slip while running back to the heavenly looking man waiting for him in the living room. 

“Eddie, can I? It’s just you look like an angel.” Richie was running his mouth not really caring what he was saying just only wanting to get consent to snapshot his current favorite moment. Eddie nodded his head. Richie lifted the camera and pointed it to his muse. He clicked the shutter button a few times. When he checked the photo breath was stolen from his lungs. Eddie looked like he was straight out of a scene from a film. His eyes were slightly squinted, his hair still amber and his eyes soft honey. His hair was messy. His smile barely showing off the whites of his teeth. One of the ones with sharp eyes can distinguish the light of the fire and the subtle blush on the shorter man’s cheeks. 

“I’m printing this out and hanging it in my real house in LA.” Richie felt warm when looking at the photo. 

“Shut up dickweed, it’s probably stupid looking.” Eddie couldn’t handle all the attention he was getting.

“Whatever my angel haired spaghetti. I think I’m absolutely right. This is now the new face of Hollywood now.” Richie was kidding himself, he would never want to share the photo with anyone else. 

“God, that stupid nickname. I fucking hate it and you know it!” Eddie shoved his shoulder into Richie’s chest. 

“Nope, you loved it. You would blush and look so cute cute cute! When we were kids! I remember that day on set. The script made me make up a pet name and the second I said it you blushed!” 

“Well, that’s because it’s embarrassing and stupid! How is spaghetti a nickname! you could have used angel or honey!”

“I can use them now if you want?” It was a stupid response in retrospect, how did Richie not immediately know that would make the two blush and shut up. 

Eddie cleared his throat and asked “Do you, you what do go over scenes like last time? While we wait for the food.” 

And so they did, they went over some lines at the restaurant, Richie actually taking a shot every time the script said to. Then they worked their way to the heavier stuff. Especially the scenes towards the end. 

“You guys, I can’t do it. I can’t. You saw what happened up there. I was going to let you die. I just fucking froze up. If you let me go down there with you, I’m going to get us all killed.” 

“Hey, give me that. Give me that.” Richie pretended to grab for an inhaler and put his hands up to prevent Eddie from using it.

“Richie.” Eddie was struggling to reach for the imaginary inhaler even going as so far as grabbing Richie’s hand and bringing it close to his mouth 

“Let go, you little turd.”

**“** I just need… I got it.”

“Stop. Listen to me. You had a moment, fine. But who k*lled a psychotic clown before he was fourteen?

**“** Me.”

“Who stabbed Bowers with a knife that he pulled out of his own face?” 

“Also me.”

“Who married a woman ten times his own body mass?”

“Me.”

“Yeah. You’re braver than you think.” They were looking at each other with all the love in the world. It was impossible not to see how much they want to lean in just a little and kiss each other. Richie slowly raised his hands and cupped Eddie’s cheek. Eddie looked even more surprised. Thanks to the liquid courage and the pep talk the script forced to say he felt slightly ever so braver. He leaned in and Eddie followed in suit and it was only a ghost of a kiss when the doorbell rang. They both jumped apart being dragged back into reality 

Richie cleared his throat but that didn’t help how his voice sounded a little horse and just a little so small. 

“Pizzas’ here.” The taller of the pair went for the door and quickly paid off the delivery man. In the short amount of time, it took for Rich to carry back the food; Eddie had already got ready to leave.

“It’s actually getting pretty late, uhh sorry I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow?” Richie knew a lame excuse when he heard one but nonetheless, he agreed and nodded. Just as Eddie put a foot outside the door he turned back and kissed Richie on the cheek. 

“Tomorrow show up okay, don’t be late.” Just as it had happened 20 years ago Eddie had run off before Richie could say a thing, but this time Richie was left with a stupid grin. He retired to the living room eating a pizza by himself and texted Stan to gossip. 

That was seven months ago. Richie did as he was told and even showed up early at that lunch and happily greeting the rest of his older castmates. The lunch went well everyone went back to the old group dynamic. After a week or so they finally got back to set and it was like getting bashed on the head with a bat called nostalgia. They had to dress like their kid selves which wasn’t a drastic change for Richie, the only major difference is that he was forced to wear glasses again. The others on the other hand. They actually dressed like respectable 30ish-year-olds in the real world. Now they were more casual for example Eddie usually wore a nice soft cashmere turtleneck and a tan coat with fitted slacks that hugged his ass in all the right ways. Now he was in jeans and a baby blue polo and a red sweater for the character’s costume. Throughout the months Richie would thrive when Eddie would show up on days when he wasn’t needed just to support the rest of the cast sure he would have to do an extra take or two because he was a _bit_ distracted but it also felt great knowing he was there for them. 

That being said it had been seven months since the ghost kiss as Richie had dubbed it. Bev and Stan throw knowing looks when Richie would mess up a scene on purpose just to touch Eddie a certain way when they were getting the shit scared out of them. The ghost kiss wasn’t ever brought up by the two even when they spent time offset together. Richie would get moppy when some random actor came to visit Eddie onset and then whisk him away the second they were done the shooting. This week is was Andy Samberg which was a blessing in disguise, Richie was actually really good friends with him and so he totally threw a text to Andy saying something along the lines “ **_pls don’t steal my tEddie Bear. im sad & bi sir.” _ ** Andy responded with “you dumbfuck ask him out then.” then that promoted Richie to respond with a “ **_NO Im BABEY.”_ **

That’s how he and Andy were trending for 3 days after Andy posted a screenshot of the convo but just Richie saying “NO Im babey” with the caption “I love him so much but he's so fucking dumb.” After that, the media outlets started spewing out ridiculous theories on how he and Andy were together. It was a good laugh for everyone; everyone except Eddie and Richie. Eddie was clearly jealous and for two weeks he was so passive-aggressive towards onset. Richie was so confused about why. After a particularly hard scene for Richie, Eddie was all pissy saying how Richie should have done it again because he could do better. Bev even tried to calm Eddie down saying that Richie was doing a good job. Instead of just ignoring it Richie just got up and walked offset and just walk to his trailer. After 10 minutes or so there was a knock at the door. 

“Rich, its Eds.” Richie seized up. _What the fuck am I supposed to do I don’t want to fight? He’s being an ass. Fuck what the fuck._ Without given an answer, Eddie walked in. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I was in the wrong and that scene was really hard and you did really good. It just was mad and I have been taking it out on you.”

“Why were you mad doesn’t make sense like you had no reason to mad at me, Eddie!”

“Richie I know it doesn’t make sense but I saw those stupid articles about you and Andy and I just.” The words died on his lips.

“And just what Eddie?” Richie was pacing along the trailer. 

“Nothing forget about it, forget it I didn't mean to say it doesn’t matter.”

“No, I don't want to forget about it because you've been treating me like a pissy little bitch all fucking week so tell me what, what is it making you feel like?”

“Okay I was jealous can't you goddamn understand I was jealous of a stupid ass fucking Andy Samberg look I understand you guys like you have the right to a relationship but I don't want that. I'm jealous Richie!” Eddie was red in the face either from anger or embarrassment.

“Oh, you dumb mother fucker we're not together. Do you want to see the rest of the conversation I can show you I can literally show you oh my God you stupid fuck!” Richie was pulling out his phone and shoved it in Eddie’s face. Eddie started to scroll.

_“Oh!_ ” He pulled the phone down from his face.

“Yeah, I know you dumb fuck I've been in love with you since the first goddamn fucking film you you you little piece of shit! What the fuck was that 20 some years ago giving this cute little goddamn brace and feel like that then running off you didn't let me say anything and then we never got caught up because of Mr. Big Seaon Actor guy. Come here.”

Richie grabbed his face like oh so many months ago and kissed him. Kissed him like his life depended on it. He fell in love with this man so man years ago and never got the chance to say it. Eddie snaked his hands to the curls of Richie’s hair. It was just a good honest movie kiss. They pulled apart. Panting they finally looked at the love that was radiating off one another. 

“Wait? You still have the bracelet?” Eddie was actually astonished. Richie pulled a little pouch out and then out of the pouch the bracelet.

“Yeah, duh the dude I had the biggest crush on gave me a bracelet and you think I wouldn’t keep it.” Eddie smiled so wide and rushed forced and kissed Richie once again.

“God, if I knew Andy would get you this riled up I would have called in a favor a while ago.” 

“Shut up!” Eddie was just so content it’s been the happiest he’s ever been.

“How about you make me?” 

And that’s how Alex walked in on them ready to pounce each other. 


End file.
